Sonic- Fury
by feral417
Summary: Sonic gets captured by Robotnik and expiremented upon. This time, intrigued by the emergence of the Werehog, Eggman attempts to strengthen this beast, aynd create it into something even more powerful. What Eggman ends up with, is pure, feral, untamed Fury. But is this all? Or is this story really about someone else? Someone who was stronger than Sonic ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Wind whipped through Sonic's fur, and rattled his quills. Sonic closed his eyes and smiled as he ran. A nice warm day like this would be hard to find once winter came. Sonic opened his eyes. Something shone in the distance. Something metallic. He skidded to a stop next to a large elm. Due to Sonic's familiarity with Eggman's robots, he slowly approached the shiny object.

"I knew it." Sonic whispered. It was Decoe.

"Well well well. What's a little robot like you doing out here all alone?" Sonic stepped up to the robot.

"S-Sonic!"

"Shouldn't you be helping Egghead with another dumb invention or something?"

"Well, I-" Decoe began to move in a circle around Sonic.

"You what?" Sonic matched the robot's movements.

"Cant a robot get out every now and then? The spaceship is so stuffy." Sonic almost laughed out loud. _Worst excuse ever._

"Why are you here Decoe? Tell me the truth or I'll force it out of you. Eggman's up to something isn't he?"

"Why don't you come find out?" The Robot stopped moving and looked over its shoulder. Sonic followed the robots gaze and gasped. There, in the clearing, was Tails, tied up and seemingly unconscious.

Sonic, ignoring Decoe, ran over to his friend.

"Tails! Tails!" Sonic shouted as he kneeled down next to him. Icy claws seized Sonic's heart and he turned to Decoe.

"What have you done?!"

Sonic tried to scoop up the double-tailed fox, but his fingers slipped right through the body. Horrified, Sonic stumbled backwards a step. Tail's body faded. Decoe's metallic laughter echoed around the clearing.

"Look out above!" Sonic's head shot up to look just as a cold metal box slipped around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp. 2**

The ground began to rise under Sonic's feet. It had been a trap. Decoe had lured him into the clearing and he had had fallen for it. _How could I have been so stupid?_

The box gave a lurch and Sonic stumbled forwards, his palms slapped the cool metal sides. The box swayed back and forth, making Sonics stomach do flips.

"Aw, man. I sure hope this ride wont last too long." The box gave one final swing, then came to a slow rest. Sonic heard a metallic whine, and slivers of light filled the edges of the box. The light grew bigger, consuming the walls until they were completely gone. In their places appeared a white room filled with medical equipment, computers, and gadgets that beeped and lit up.

"Where the heck am I?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"Well Sonic, don't you remember? You've been here before. Even with a little remodeling, I don't think it's changed _that_ much." Sonic spun on his heels to face Eggman, who was donned in surgeons attire.

"What are you talking about Egghead?" Sonic growled.

"Ho ho ho! You really don't recognize it? This is where the Werehog, as you call it, was born!" Sonic looked around the room. It was. The window had been removed, the walls turned white, and equipment moved in. But Sonic would _never_ forget the place where the Werehog had first reared it's ugly head.

"W-Why did you bring me here?" Sonic couldn't help the slight temor in his voice.

"I know this might sound absurd to you Sonic, but the Werehog... I believe I have found a way to reach past it's own potential. To unleash a much greater beast. And I need you to do it." Sonic felt all the blood drain from his face. He had to find a way out. NOW!

Sonic moved to run, but before his feet could get moving, a dart hit him in the side. Sonic fell on his side, completely paralyzed. The only thing he could do was breathe. Sonic's ears heard Eggman's feet moving over to him.

"Alright Sonic, now that you've calmed down a bit, let's get to work." _No no no NO!_ But even though Sonic's mind screamed for movement, his body would not comply. All Sonic could see was the cold floor, which shifted to cold metal as he was slid onto a silver examination table. Sonic was rolled over so that he could stare at the ceiling lights. His arms and legs were restrained. Eggman slid lamp over Sonic's head, causing him to squint.

"Sorry Sonic, but I need you awake for the procedure." Eggman smiled under his monstrous mustache at the fear that registered in Sonic's eyes. Eggman lifted a large, clear, glass half sphere which was connected to many tubes, and needles protruded from it's flat belly. The needles retracted as Eggman placed the device on Sonic's chest. He secured the half sphere with straps to the side of the table. Sonic's breathing quickened with anxiety. There had to be a way out of this. There always was. Eggman started connecting tubes to nozzles in the side of the half sphere.

"Now for the fun part!" Eggman exclaimed as he revealed a shiny scalpel from the folds of a cloth napkin. Sonic's eyes widened.

"I would give you some pain medicine, but, just like I couldn't put you under-" He chuckled "Pain medication would dull the effects of this procedure." Sonic felt as though he were trapped inside his body. Thrashing around, trying to move, resist, scream, _something_! Eggman lowered the scalpel to Sonic's rib cage and cut a small slit. He inserted a tube, then repeated the process on the other side. Sonic felt the needles insert into his flesh, but he could do nothing. Next came an Iv in one wrist, and a pulse monitor on the other. Sonic managed a few mangled moans, especially when he caught sight of the large needle Eggman was holding.

"Personally, I think this part is a bit cliché. This vial has been filled with the combined genetically altered DNA of some of the strongest, fastest, most cunning and instinctual creatures of this world. Mostly wolf however. Quite a bit of the Canine family in there." Eggman forced the liquid into Sonic's neck." Finally, Eggaman placed sensors on Sonic's head, neck, chest, and stomach.

"Finally, preparations took a bit longer than I had planned." Eggman lowered a large laser-like gun. "Lets get started shall we?" Sonic heard a switch flip. A bluish purple bolt of electricity surged out and connected with the half sphere. Immediately Sonic's paralysis wore off and a long awaited scream burst forth. Eggman stumbled back and the sound of Sonic's blood curdling cry. The ray filled up the half sphere with a dark light.

"Eggman! Stop! Pleeeease!" Sonics chest shot up towards the laser. Eggman pressed a blue button and rose several sliding switched to their full height. Red light flowed from tubes into the Sphere, mixing with the bluish purple light. That is when the changes began.

Sonic's bones grew and his muscle mass quadrupled. His muzzle elongated and his teeth turned into fangs. His ears grew large and pointed. But the relativity to the Werehog ended there. Tears blurred Sonic's vision as he screamed. Eggman watched in a mixture of awe and terror. Sonic's finger's grew short until they disappeared completely. All that was left was a toeless paw on the end of his wrist. Sonic's screams rose higher and shriller as his knees stated backwards and the joint reversed. Monstrous paws grew from what once had been feet. Sonic's nose flattened and his eyes turned yellow and large. His fur grew shaggier and silver.

Eggman rushed around the room tending to spilled blood, loose tubes, adjusting the laser, and the sirens blaring from the monitors.

Sonic's body began to convulse and his hand's broke free from the restraints. The Sphere moved out of the laser's range. The beam moved up to Sonic's forehead as he sat up. The laser burned into Sonic's head, causing him to let out a tremendous roar. Swiping, a massive paw at the laser, Sending bits of metal and radiation flying everywhere. Sonic's body then went limp.

"S-Sonic?" Eggman tentatively walked over to the beast.

Sonic's eyes flashed open.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic leapt off the table and faced Eggman. The sight of him made anger boil in Sonic's veins. Sonic advanced on the cowering doctor and snarled.

"S-Sonic, you in there?"

"Oh- I'm _all_ here Doctor." His voice came out low, almost guttural. Sonic leapt on the doctor. Rage flashed behind Sonic's eyes as he attempted to crush the life out of this overgrown maggot.

"SONIC! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Eggman's voice came out as a high squeak, and his arms flailed, reaching for a knife, scalpel, something to defend himself. Preserve his life even for a few moments.

_How dare this puny worm live, how dare it even look at me! _Sonic brought up a toeless paw in an attempt to crush Eggman's skull.

Eggman watched in horror at what he had created. One of its deformed paws reached up to strike him with a lethal blow. All he could do was wait. Wait for the end that would surely come.

Sonic gave out a yelp and spun around, releasing the doctor who sucked in great lungfuls of air.

So if took a step forwards, stumbled over his front paws, rose, then collapsed in a mighty heap of muscle and bone.

Becoe stood there, holding a massive tranquilizer gun.

"Are you okay sir?"

"I-I'm fine. I'll be fine..." Eggman's voice came out raspy and hoarse. He slowly stood, staring at the monster he had created.

_What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic awoke with an awful headache, and a burning sensation all over his body. His mouth was dry as sandpaper. The last thing he remembered was the terrified look on Eggman's face. And the anger. whatever Egghead had done to him had pushed a terrifying beast within him. The beast had grown until it filled and concumed his physical, as well as mental, being.

Sonic now lay in a white lab room, about the size of a regular bedroom. A mirror had been hung on the door. Door? DOOR! Sonic pushed himself off of the medical bed and ripped out an IV and several other wires and sensors on/ in his body. Beeps and alarms went off as he chucked them across the room. Sonic tore off bandages and tried not to look at the blood soaked gauze. Pain pulsed throughout his body and an extreme dizziness and fatigue swallowed him. Falling on his face, Sonic crawled to the door. He had to get out. He could not go through that experiment, or one like it, again. Sonic was faintly aware of his hand tugging on the knob.  
He lifted his head and caught sight of himself in the mirror. A shock of silver fur ran across his forehead. Not to mention how banged up he looked. Whatever. Tails could help with that.  
Right now, he had to get put of here.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Sonic opened the door with both hands and stumbled outside. He was in a large hospital. At least, that's what it looked like. Sonic heard a whirring and then a CLANK! He ducked behind a cart filled with medicine and supplies. A robot walked past, carrying a large gun. _What kind of hospital is this? I'm going to have to be more careful in case more robots come._ Carefully avoiding robots, Sonic slowly worked his way through the winding maze of passageways and corridors. A guard came walking around the corner and Sonic, without thinking, slipped into the closest room. It was completely dark except for a faint green light emanating from the far corner. Sonic stepped forwards for a better look. What he found shook him to his core. The green light was coming from a large tube. In it floated a fox. Something like a fox. It had four arms and one ear. Horrified, Sonic backed up. He bumped into something hard. He turned, it was another tube, but this one was broken, with most of the fluid drained out. What had Eggman been doing? Sonic burst out of the room and found a map of the grounds hanging on the wall. Making sure no robots were in sight, he studied it.

_So if I am in the B-wing, then I should just make this next turn in the A-wing, and I should see the doors out. _Sonic almost burst with the anticipation of getting out. Despite the pain he was in, Sonic ran around the corner, but skidded to a stop as he saw what waited for him. His heart sank as he dropped to his knees.

"Well, Sonic, I admire how well you avoided my robots, but really, maybe you should have taken into consideration that in such a well guarded facility there might be cameras." Eggman laughed. "Honestly though, we would have posted gaurds outside your door, but we really didn't think you would wake up for a while."

"We? What do you mean Egghead?" Sonic growled.

"Well the cat's out of the bag. I'm not working alone Sonic." A tall, skinny man with grey hair emerged from behind the mass of robots that guarded the glass doors.

"Hello Sonic, my name is Dr. Greenbrooke and I run this facility." The man looked him up and down, observing him. "Personally, I thought your coma would have lasted much longer. And you don't show any physical signs of brain damage."

"Coma? What are you talking about?" Sonics voice rose.

"Just like we said, you've been comatose for about three days now. We thought it would have lasted much longer. Possibly two weeks at minimum." Eggman explained. "After Becoe shot you with the tranquilizer, you're brain went into shock. It tried to absorb the signals and DNA we gave it as well as fight it at the same time."

Sonic blanched, he didn't like the idea that his brain was being messed with. Aware of his headache again, Sonic grabbed his head and moaned.

"we really need to get those electrolytes back in you. Especially now that you're awake." Dr. Greenbrooke walked over to Sonic. "Come on, let's get you back to your room."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the hospital room, Sonic grimaced as the doctor inserted a fresh IV.

"Well, thanks to your little escapade, you won't be getting your full dose today." Sonic ignored the doctor.

"What is this place?" Sonic tried to sit up, but the doctor had him restrained. _For your own safety._ He had said.

"This is my lab. I call it GAMA. Stands for Genetic Altering and Mutations Associate. You like?"

"What's the purpose? Kidnapping and torturing?" Sonic glared at the man.

"Very funny Sonic, but no. I plan to find a way to trigger the inner beast."

"Inner beast? Sounds very scientific." Sonic couldn't help but laugh.

"Laugh all you want Sonic, but hear me out." Dr. Greenbrooke began to reattach the sensors. "I believe that many animals have higher potential that is hidden beneath their outershell. And the emergence of the Werehog has proved me right. That change can happen, but only through certain conditions. Ever since you turned into the Werehog, Robotnik and I have been experimenting to further the change. But I have been doing experiments since way before the Werehog. One of my first enabled a fox to fly." Sonic felt like he couldn't breathe. Was he talking about Tails? But that was impossible. Tails would have mentioned it before. Wouldn't he?

"How dare you! How dare you do that to such an innocent young child!"

"Oh my friend." The doctor said sadly. "He is not as innocent as you are lead to believe."

"What do you mean?!" Sonic was shouting now.

"Calm down Sonic. Calm down and let me explain myself! He was given to me to do as I pleased when he was just a child. He was donated to science. Him _and _his brother. X1 was weak, and didn't last more than a few weeks even under intensive care. But X2 was much stronger. He contained much potential. We had already given him a mutatious gene, which gave him his twin tails and ability of flight. So we exposed him to radiation and the DNA mix we gave you during the procedure. The results were fantastic! Whereas you are strong and bulky during the transformation, he was lean and lithe. We used him to save lives. For example, X2 would enter a burning building and rescue survivors. He also would swim to a shipwreck and rescue people. He could pull lifeboats and twenty people could fit on his back. He could swim for days in that condition. X2 seemed so perfect it was breathtaking. But then he started to show signs of break down and mental wear. He would have extreme seizures and began to turn on the scientists who raised him. Including me." Dr. Greenbrooke lifted his sleeve to show an extremely skinny arm covered in various scars. All the muscle was gone. "The project was annihilated. We had to force the DNA mix out of his body. This procedure almost killed him. We had to use an AED on him four times during it. We put X2 in an tube next to his brother's. He was given oxygen through a tube that went down his throat as we studied his vital signs and brain waves. We wanted to keep him alive in case we could figure out a way to recreate 'Survivor' as we called it. But one day he broke out, using his marvelous tails to escape." The doctor looked at Sonic, expecting a reaction. But Sonic didn't feel anything. He felt numb inside. Tails. His adopted little bro. This X2 could not be the same. It couldn't. Tails was so innocent, so vulnerable.

"Now _you_ Sonic. I am quite interested in how your story will unfold." Greenbrooke looked at his watch. "And look at that- the sun has almost set."


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic felt the transformations begin.

"W-What about the moon?"

"You don't need it! That's the beauty of the procedure. Your body has an inner clock that has now been programmed to recognize the time and begins to shift into Fury!"

'Who- Who is Fury?" Sonic stuttered as his bones began to grow and mutate.

"Sonic- its you."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as his muscles quadrupled, his body felt heavy, so heavy. His knees shifted and his joints rotated. His vocal chords changed as his muzzle and teeth grew. Greenbrooke watched the transformation with delight. Now if only he could find a way to make it permanent. The doctor reached over and pressed a button on the side of the wall. A metal wall began to divide the room in half. Greenbrooke could still watch sonic on a computer screen in the corner. He turned his swivel chair to face in that direction. Pressing an intercom button, he spoke to Sonic slowly.

"Fury, we need you to calm down a bit."

"Don't you tell me to calm down string bean! Just wait until I get out there! Ill tear you apart!" Greenbrooke heard Sonic's fist slam the side of the metal wall. _Such anger!_

"Sonic- I need you to control yourself._"_

"Control myself? How about you shut up?! Your going to wish you did once I break out."

"Sonic, gain control of Fury, you need to control your emotions if we are going to use you on the field."

"Ill destroy every inch of this place! There wont be a brick left!" Sonic roared. The doctor watched calmly as the beast tore up his bed, sending bits off fluff flying. Even more amazed, Greenbrooke watched as Sonic bent the metal safety bars and hurled them at the wall.

"Ill kill you! Ill kill all of you!"

"Sonic, you know you would never do that."

"I am NOT Sonic! I am Fury!"

"You are the same person! We aren't dealing with split personalities. Pull yourself together!"

"Doctor? What have you done to me?" A small voice asked before the rampaging continued.

"Sonic, listen to me! You are the same person! Get under control!"

Mighty, toeless masses beat against the wall again. Greenbrooke started a sigh which turned into a gasp as a dent appeared. The fist hit again, and again, and again. The dent grew larger with every beat. The metal wouldn't hold up much longer. Greenbrooke fumbled with the buttons on the intercom, hitting the a red button.

"Sedate him! Sedate him now!"

Greenbrooke watched the computer screen as it fogged up with gas. He hit the intercom again.

"Very good, please take him to surgery and notify Robotnik."

In the medical room, Eggman stood and walked over to the door. He held it open for the rolling bed which held Fury. Two human guards rolled the beast in and Eggman winced at the sudden memory of the beast attacking him.

"Set him right there please."

"Ah! Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" Greenbrooke walked into the room and approached Eggman. "Glad you decided to join me!"

"Of course! You have done quite a deal of work that I admire!" Eggman looked at Fury. "But what about him? Why was he so worked up?"

"My best guess is that the true story of his friend, Miles Prower, ruffled his quills quite a bit. But this only means that my theory is correct. All of the anger, besides the chemical imbalance we gave him, originates from somewhere. Maybe past abuse, loss, or rejection. Who knows?"

"We could always do a little research on the fur ball's past ourselves."

"Of course! But now, we need to focus on getting an X-ray of those front paws of his. They don't help him walk, and certainly don't help him in the field. Their only use is to crush, as you previously experienced."

"Then let's get to it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Greenbrooke and Eggman studied the X- rays. Sonics body structure overall was holding up. The only main issue was the large, toeless paws.

"You see here-" Greenbrooke pointed at the center of Sonic's paw. "The main structure is still there, but it's been shrunken and The bones are quite brittle. The only thing that kept them from breaking is the large amount of muscle that's cushioning it."

"Well how should we fix that?"

" Robotnik, if we created this monster, we can better it."

"Of course... May I ask what you have in mind?"

"Well, I believe that if I can attach artificial claws to his paws, and cut away a bit of muscle, we may be able to give them function. Also, if you take a look at my design, we can create a paw that, besides from destroying, could also grab like one of those metal claws in a stuffed animal machine."

"But what about the bones? What if they break?"

"I am going to put an implant in, his bones will steadily grow stronger by using his own stem cells."

"Thats brilliant Dr!"

"Yes, let's move him into surgery."

Sonic awoke again with a terrible headache. He placed a hand on his head.

"Ow!" Sonic yanked his hand down and looked at it. Large, black claws extended from his finger tips.

"Sorry about that Sonic, the artificial claws don't fit into your transformation quite as we thought they would."

"What did you do this time?" Sonic glared at the doctor out of the corner of his eye.

"We gave Fury claws to match his paws. Of course, since they were added pieces, your transformation hasn't fully accepted them yet. And if you think they look wicked now, just wait till you see them when night comes."

_"Wicked?"_

"Cool, hip, whatever you kids say these days."

"Do I get a say in any of this? I feel like I'm being torn in two." Noticing he wasn't restrained, Sonic sat up, waiting for a chance to escape.

"Trust me Sonic, you're not." The doctor scribbled on a note pad. "You feel that way because your emotions have more control over you than you do over them."

"So what? You're a therapist now?" Sonic grimaced as a knife impaled his stomach, at least, that's what it felt like.

"Notice your not restrained Sonic. Its been almost a full week since you've last eaten."

"Doesn't hurt that bad. Ive been through worse." Sonic puffed out his chest and tried to appear strong, but knew he must look as hollow and empty as he felt.

"Im putting you on a high protein diet with lots of vitamin D and calcium and with as little fat as possible."

"Whatever doctor... When can I get out of here?"

"Sonic, I think you know the answer to that."

(plz message me and let me know what you think!)


	8. Chapter 8

Night had come, leaving Sonic behind and bringing forth Fury.

His mind whirled, he was half starved and mad as ever. They couldn't keep him here! He had to get back home! Who knew what sort of havoc Egghead could be wreaking right now?! Frustrated, Fury swiped a paw at the stone wall, leaving claw marks, but doing no real harm. The doctor had been right about his claws. Long and knife like, they resembled a bear's. Slowly, Fury studied his surroundings. He had been moved into a different room during his transformation. This one was certainly more sturdy. But with so little energy left, he didn't think he could do much but scratch someone up. Fury laid down and closed his eyes. He was stuck here forever.

"Fury?" His ears perked up. It was Eggman.

"Go away, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? You know as well as I do you don't have the strength." Eggman appeared behind the sliding door. "I'm here to help with that."

Eggman's voice made Fury mad, but he couldn't do anything at the moment.

"I'm not interested in your help. No more experiments or surgeries for me." Fury growled.

"Oh, I think you'll be interested in this." Fury caught whiff of something behind Eggman. It was _food_.

Fury used the last of his energy to run over to Eggman. Shoving the fat doctor aside, he devoured whatever was on the tray. Done in less than a minute, Fury turned on the doctor.

"Fury, wait!" Eggman held out a steak. _Whoa. That did make a difference. _Crouching down, Fury glared at the man, then looked at the steak.

"Give me it!" Fury advanced on the fat worm. "Now!"

"No!" Eggman yelled. Fury stopped.

"No?"

"No, Fury. No."

"I could just rip you apart and get it myself."

"Or I could incinerate you on the spot." Eggman motioned to the lasers that emerged from the wall in the corners, aimed right at Fury. Fury didn't want to give in, but he really wanted the food. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Alright Eggman, I'll play your little game, but once I find a way to get my own food, you shall die."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been several months since Sonic had been captured. He had just turned back into normal. He didn't give his new transformation much thought, besides the fact that it was lasting longer. Sonic wondered if his friends missed him. He sure did think about them everyday.

Miles "Tails" Prower walked alone in the forest for the umpteenth time, calling out Sonic's name. Give up, they all said, let it go, we'll take care of it all, they said. But they did nothing. They never did anything! Even Amy! They just sat around like nothing was going on. The were to distracted by Eggman, and his recent attack on the city. Tails kicked at a pinecone and sat in the snow. Oily tears leaked out and spilled down his cheeks.

"Sonic!" He cried out, beating the ground with his fists. No one cared about him the way Sonic did.

"I might as well die here in the snow." Tails hated the empty feeling that was killing him. He felt like a sell of his former self. Tails had to find Sonic. He wasn't giving up yet. Standing up, Tails shivered in the early morning breeze. _I bet I can get a better look from the sky._ Tails swung his tails in a circle, rotating them. Hovering in the air, Tails looked above the snowy trees. The city lay in the distance.

"I bet they won't even notice I'm gone!" Tails flew towards the city and disappeared in the clouds.

Tails flew into the night, stopping once at a diner for a quick snack. Tails had left the city behind hours ago, and the sun was starting to set. Exhausted, he curled up in a tree, since he didn't have enough money to rent a night in a hotel. Clearing away the snow, Tails cuddled up with his twin tails and fell asleep.

"Awooooo!" Tails' head shot up. Was that a wolf? Tails didn't like wolves very much. Looking around the forest below him, he saw nothing. Hovering in the air, Tails looked around. Lights shone in the distance. _Odd, I shouldn't be near a city._ Flying near, Tails realized it wasn't a city, but a large, expensive-looking facility. He squinted and could just make out the letters above the large, glass doors.

"G-A-M-A. GAMA. Wait, WHAT?!" Tails froze and he plummeted to the ground with a sharp thud. Looking up, Tails didn't see a stump, but a tree that had been pulverized with bullets. He didn't see a snow covered ground, but blood stained leaves. He didn't see leafless trees, he saw clumps of fur snagged on their branches.

"No! It can't be!" Tails thought for a split second about running away. But then another thought hit him. Maybe that's where Sonic was. And for Sonic, Tails would travel through Hell and back.

As Tails shuffled through the snow, he began to think. What if Sonic _wasn't _there? What if they catch him?

"No, I've got to do this! I have to find out!" Tails took a deep breath and approached the building. Cautiously, he ran behind a set of back stairs that led to a dumpster. Wrinkling his nose against the smell, Tails wondered how he could get through the door at the top of the stairs.

"They must have upped the security since I-" Tails was cut off as the lock clicked and the door opened. Tails groaned as he lengthened his claws. It hurt him to do this, but he had to if he was going to get in. A guard walked down the steps noisily with a bag of garbage, whistling a tune. Tails waited until the guard had his back to him then pounced. He dug his claws into the man's back while muffling any screams with his tails. Working his way up the man's back, Tails wrapped his arms around the man's throat and broke his neck. The man dropped to the ground. Not wasting time, Tails rummaged through the man's pockets until he found keys. Tails flew up to the doorway, so as not to make a sound, and unlocked it.

(I probably won't be posting more for awhile. Please let me know if you like the story and I will continue with it. PM me please!"


	10. Chapter 10

He had done it. Sonic lay in the corner of the room, head in his paws. _It all happened so fast._ Sonic lay motionless, brooding over the horror of what he had done just moments ago.

Fury had killed a cow. A living, breathing animal. He had killed it and ripped it apart before he even thought about what he was doing. And the taste of blood- it lingered in his mouth, warm and coppery.

"What am I?"

"Perfect! That was wonderful Fury! I say by tomorrow we could use you in the field!" Dr. Greenbrooke's voice echoed over the monitor.

Sonic tried to cover his eyes with his paws, but one of his claws poked him in the eye, making him yelp. Rage boiled up in him as reaction to the pain and he swiped a paw at the wall, adding to the countless amount of claw marks that decorated it.

"That's the excitement I was looking for! Now save up your energy, you're going to need it!" Sonic, more careful this time, covered his eyes. He tried to hide the tears that wet his face.

Tails immediately flew to the ceiling, looking for any cameras. He saw one and carefully hovered next to it, avoiding its range of sight.

"If anyone knows how to rewire these, its me!" Tails whispered as he pried the top of the camera off. Careful not to get electrocuted, Tails wired the camera so that it froze on the image it currently held. An empty hallway floor.

"Oh shoot! They must have had at least one camera guarding the door outside! How stupid can I get?!" Tails slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed. "I just hope no one saw me."

Tails continued to fly around the building, taking out cameras and avoiding guards. Lighting on his feet to catch hi breath, Tails spotted a robot.

"A robot? Since when does GAMA have robots?" Tails muttered. "Unless..." _GAMA could be in league with Eggman, but that seems a little extreme._ The robot detected him and approached Tails. Rolling his eyes, Tails tackled the robot, digging in deep with his claws and ripping out wires. By the time he was done, it looked as though a computer had blown up, bits of metal and wire were everywhere.

"Man, that felt good." Tails ran off. He needed to find some files. And he could find those in the main office. _What I really need is to find a map. And if I remember correctly, there is one at the end of every hall. _Tails ran down the corridor and stopped at the end.

"Yes! I knew it!" The main office or 'Control Room' as it was put, was just two halls over.

"Get on the ground and put your hands up!" Tails' heart fell and he turned.

"Get on the ground! NOW!" Ten guards had him cornered. Tails slid his hands behind his back and extended his claws.

"You all haven't changed a bit, have you?" Tails growled.

"Get on the floor or we'll shoot!" _No more crying Tails, no more being afraid. You can do this._ Tails shot up in the air and whizzed around the guards, slicing and scratching. The guns immediately went off, firing at any blur of yellow they caught. Lights went out and guard's cries stopped abruptly. At then end, when all was silent, Tails lighted down and looked around. All the guards were either dead or unconscious. His paws were red with blood, and the only light came from a single overhead light that swung back and forth. Breathing heavy, but with no time to dwell on what he had done, Tails rushed down the main hall to the Control Room. Using the keys to get in, Tails quickly went to the 'S' section of the file cabinet.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, please be here!" _Aha!_ Sonic the Hedgehog! Tails couldn't believe it! "Finally! Room D 121!"

"Looking for someone, Miles?" The hair on Tails' back rose and he slowly turned. Dr. Greenbrooke stood behind him. Countless experiments and trials rushed back to Tails all in that moment. He looked up at Dr. Greenbrooke like a lost child would look at a grown up and his arms fell limp to his side.

"Come back to us Miles. We found a way to make the Survivor program work." The doctor crouched down. "Miles, please."

"All you ever did was lock me up! As soon as something went wrong you locked me in that tube! That's just what you'll do this time too!"

"Oh Miles..." Greenbrooke opened his arms and Tails ran to them, burying his face in the doctor'a outfit. Tails began to sob, hard and loud.

"We need you Miles. And if you stay you can work with your friend Sonic. Lead the world to a better place."

"Really?"

"Yes, come on." Greenbrooke straightened and held Tails hand. _What am I doing? I have to rescue Sonic! _Tails yanked his hand away.

"No! I won't go with you! I won't let you do that to me again!" Tails backed up and extended his claws. The doctor's eyes grew wide.

"I-I see some of the DNA mix, uh, didn't make it out like we thought."

Tails lunged at Dr. Greenbrooke, grabbed his head, and swung around, taking the doctor to the floor. Tails raised his claws, then stopped.

"That was a warning Doctor. I don't want to hurt you, but i will if I have to." Tails ran off to find his friend.

if you want more, plz PM me, I don't want to spend time on this if im doing it for nothing. If you like it let me know, if not, please tell me what you don't like and I will take that into consideration. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
